prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Warner
Lynnette Jane Warner appeared from Episode 001 - 044. Lynn was sent to Wentworth wrongly convicted of attempted murder of the Bentley's baby. When the truth was revealed Lynn was released but ended up behind bars again. Lynn would see her freedom come true. Lynn was played by Kerry Armstrong Arrival at Wentworth Lynn was a young, naive country girl who moved to Melbourne and began a shortlived career as a nursemaid for the rich Bentley Family. She was only there a matter of days before being accused of burying baby Richie Bentley in a shallow grave. Lynn was in fact innocent, something which she protested about until she nearly died of malnutrition. During her time with the Bentley's, Lynn was raped by Mr Bentley while Mrs Bentley was away, and Lynn wound up pregnant. When Lynn arrived at Wentworth with Karen Travers, she was understandably upset that no one seemed to believe her innocence, and of the horrors she saw while in prison. Bea Smith knew of her crime as soon as she found out Lynn's name, and as a result Bea burnt Lynn's hand in the laundry's steam press. Bea later paid corrupt screw Anne Yates to let her into Lynn's cell at night, to insist that it was an accident as Bea was up for parole. During her time in prison, Lynn found a friend in Jeanette Brookes (Mum), and was horrified when Mum was being released on parole with Bea. Lynn's case was eventually re-opened after some pushing from celebrity inmate Helen Masters, and Lynn was eventually released, not before meeting Doug Parker, a male prisoner from a work release program. Lynn returns to her parents home in the country, but Doug persuades her to move in with him and some friends. Lynn refuses to be intimate with Doug until they are married. Doug wants to pull off a robbery, and asks Lynn's help. Lynn eventually agrees, but the robbery goes wrong. Doug dies, and Lynn loses the baby. Return to Wentworth and Release Back inside Wentworth, Lynn becomes close with Doreen Anderson, who eventually develops a crush on her. Doreen does what she can to stop Lynn from being released by framing her for various misdemeanours. Lynn is understandably unhappy with Doreen and smears mud on her face calling her a worm. On the day of her release, Lynn is kidnapped by two men mistaking her to be Monica Ferguson (who is released on the same day and who knew the whereabouts of some stolen loot). After being rescued by the Police, Lynn presumably returns to her parents' farm, and this is the last we see of the character (we hear of her sending a Christmas present to Doreen in episode 75). She is lastly mentioned in episode 203 by return prisoner Jeanette "Mum" Brooks who mentions Bea burning her hand on the steam press when Mum, according to her solicitor, believes she has to bring up some events about Bea during their time together in Wentworth to help explain why she was too anxious to go to the police when Bea arrived at her house with amnesia in episode 199. This was to help them in their court case as Mum intentionally wanted to help Bea get herself together before she had to be turned in, aiding a prisoner which led to her second re-arrest. Behind The Scenes The character of Lynn was one of the main characters when Prisoner began its original run of 16 episodes. When the series was extended beyond that, the writers realised they couldn't do much with Lynn on the outside, but when she was brought back to Wentworth, it was for a crime she committed and not one she was innocent of, and the writers realised that her story had been told. Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:1979 Season Category:Mugshot Category:1970s Characters Category:PCBH Characters Category:Warner Family Category:Escape Category:Paroled